lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Enemy
The Enemy are an English rock band formed in Coventry in 2006, signed to Warner Music Group (UK). In June 2007, The Enemy played twice at Glastonbury Festival, first in the 'Guardian Lounge' on Saturday and then the much larger 'Other Stage' on Sunday. They also headlined on the Saturday night of T In The Park in the 'Futures' tent on July 7, 2007. The band's debut album We'll Live and Die in These Towns (2007) went straight to Number 1 in the UK Albums chart on release. In the United States they are marketed as The Enemy UK. Their song "Be Somebody" is currently used for the title sequence of ITV's FA Cup football coverage. History Formation The Enemy met their original manager John Dawkins under the Coventry City crest of the Ricoh Arena after a game between Coventry and Celtic for the Richard Shaw Testimonial. On May 15 2006, Xfm Scotland DJ Jim Gellatly gave them their first airplay, downloading "40 Days and 40 Nights" direct from Myspace. In 2006 the band were the opening act at Coventry's Godiva Festival, and again played the event in July 2007 as second headliners beneath the Super Furry Animals. Mainstream popularity They first gained acclaim when they were mentioned in NME as the act most likely to "break your windows" for 2007. They supported The Fratellis, Kasabian, The Paddingtons, Ash, Manic Street Preachers and Stereophonics on their UK tours."Reviews - Live - The Fratellis, The Enemy" Their single, "Away From Here" entered the charts at number 8 and its follow-up "Had Enough" entered the charts at number 4, their highest placing to date. Building on their rapid exposure, The Enemy appeared on the NME 2007 Rock 'N' Roll Riot Tour during September and October 2007 along with Lethal Bizzle and The Wombats as well as the Jersey Live Festival. They also supported The Rolling Stones on the last night of their European tour at the O2 Arena. March 2008 saw the band start production on their second album and playing six nights in a row at the London Astoria. In April 2008 the band played at Coventry's Ricoh Arena, selling out two nights. The next month they supported Kaiser Chiefs at Elland Road Stadium. They then headlined the Godiva Festival on July 5, 2008, a 30,000 capacity free gig in Coventry's War Memorial Park. They played Reading & Leeds Festivals on the main stage in August. Along with Kasabian and Twisted Wheel, The Enemy supported Oasis on their 2009 Dig Out Your Soul Tour, which included the Ricoh Arena gig in The Enemy's hometown of Coventry. In March and April 2009 the band embarked on their own UK & Ireland tour, playing to 70,000 people, with Twisted Wheel as support as well as Kid British. Birmingham singer Emma Skipp joined them on "No Time for Tears". The Enemy were forced to pull out of Oasis's Heaton Park concert on 4 June due to lead singer/guitarist Tom Clarke suffering from food poisoning. Although the band returned the following night they were replaced on the middle night of Oasis' Wembley Stadium three night run by Reverend and The Makers. The Coventry trio said that they were forced to pull out of their performance on 11 July because their singer Tom fell ill due to lily poisoning. Historically frontman Tom has listened to hits by band Aqua to prepare for performances when questioned on this he simply replied (in the style of Liam Gallagher) 'Mad fer it'. The Enemy hit back In other media Their song "Aggro" is featured in the video game Guitar Hero: World Tour Their song "Be Somebody" is featured in the video game FIFA 10, and is the theme music to ITV Sport's coverage of the 2009–10 FA Cup. A clip of their song "No Time For Tears" was used on the BBC advert for Lost Land of the Volcano. 'Pressure' was used to advertise the third series of The Sarah Jane Adventures, a popular children's drama produced by the BBC. Their song 'We'll Live and Die In These Towns' was used in the advert for KitKat during the 2010 World cup. Their song 'No Time For Tears' is featured in the Wii video game Need For Speed Nitro. Band's line-up As of 2011, The Enemy is composed of: * Tom Clarke (lead vocals, Guitar, Piano, Strings on Album) * Liam Watts (drums) * Andy Hopkins (Bass Guitar, backing vocals) XFM Controversy In September 2007, Alex Zane, presenter of the XFM Breakfast show broadcasted a statement declaring that the band would not be played on his show again. After playing their single "You're Not Alone" for seven seconds, he reasoned that altercations between himself and the band over a television interview meant that they would no longer be played by him.The Enemy vs Alex Zane: read the radio show transcriptAlex Zane Bans The Enemy From Xfm's Breakfast Show - What Really Happened However, during the Xfm Review of 2008, the presenters Sunta Templeton and Matt Dyson commented on the band and Zane making up just after playing their record "Away from here" Discography Albums * We'll Live and Die in These Towns — July 9, 2007 #1 UK (2x Gold 1x Platinum) * Music For The People - April 27, 2009 Music Industry Awards * Q Awards - Best New Act (awarded October 2007) * XFM Awards - Best British Debut Album of 2007 (awarded January 2008) * NME Awards - Best New Band (awarded February 2008) References External links * Official band website * The Enemy on MySpace * Enemy fansite with latest updates * Official Forum Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia